


Regrets Collect Like Old Friends

by rileyblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, Underage Character, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyblue/pseuds/rileyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Poi tutto si snoda, ad un certo punto, e Sirius torna se stesso, torna la persona che ride gettando il capo all’indietro nelle vecchie fotografie appese al muro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets Collect Like Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> • AUGURI AUGURI AUGURIIIIII, SUPER ALEZ! ♥♥♥ Mi rendo conto che arrivare alla veneranda età di diciotto anni e una cosa assai tristA, quindi spero che questo regoluccio ti allieti la giornata e che ti piaccia, perché c’è tipo ogni ship possibile e immaginabile al suo interno. XD Ti amoreggiooooh! ♥  
> E sì, mi sto trattenendo dall’incollare metà testo di Birthday qua di seguito, perché l’ho fatto già l’anno scorso e non mi pare il caso di ripetermi. Però mi è tornato in mente giusto ora quando a Capodanno, arrivando con litri di booze per la nostra gioia, ti ho detto che questo sarebbe stato l’anno in cui avremmo compiuto diciotto anni e abbiamo riso un casino. Quindi, ancora una volta, TANTISSIMI AUGURI! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
> • La fic copre un lasso di tempo abbastanza sostanzioso, parte dall’estate precedente all’inizio del quinto anno scolastico di Harry e arriva a dopo la nascita di Albus Severus, quindi direi una bella fetta di tempo. Spero risultino chiari nel corso della lettura i vari salti temporali.  
> Per il resto non ho molto da dire su questa fic, il mio amore per la coppia è tutto all’interno della storie e… non so, scrivere di Sirius è sempre bello – soprattutto contando il fatto che sono ancora in blocco e non sto scrivendo. =_=  
> • Titolo gentilmente fregato alla strofa di apertura di Shake It Out di Florence And The Machine.

Il ragazzo butta indietro il capo e ride alla vista dei poster con giovani donne in costume da bagno appesi alle pareti. Sirius sogghigna divertito dall’ilarità che hanno scatenato nel figlioccio e si siede sul letto.  
“Non riesco a levarli”, dice poi, quando la risata si è esaurita, “non ricordo nemmeno che diavolo di incantesimo ho usato per attaccarli. Sono più resistenti del ritratto di mia madre.” Resta qualche momento in silenzio a contemplarli, come se cercasse di riafferrare un memoria passata da lungo tempo.  
“Ci entro di rado in questa stanza”, aggiunge poco dopo, guardando una foto di lui e James appesa con una puntina al muro sopra il letto, la voce improvvisamente piena di nostalgia e dolore.  
I due ragazzi nella foto si muovono in continuazione, si spintonano a vicenda, si abbracciano e tengono per le spalle; poi, James, sedici anni appena, lascia la presa sull’amico accanto a lui e si gira sorridendo verso Sirius – quello reale, invecchiato di due decadi rispetto a quando la foto è stata scattata, che ora porta i segni della detenzione ad Azkaban sul proprio volto – e allunga una mano per salutarlo, scuotendola leggermente, come se d’un tratto esistesse solo lui.  
L’uomo ricambia il sorriso, indugiando un po’ troppo con lo sguardo sul viso giovane dell’altro, sui suoi capelli spettinati, poi torna ad osservare la camera.

“Sirius?”, lo chiama Harry, volgendogli la schiena e fingendo di prestare attenzione ai granelli di polvere che danzano nell’aria e a quelli che si sono depositati sul mobilio della stanza, ricoprendo tutto col loro manto grigio.  
“Dimmi.”  
“Nulla.”

Per un secondo, solo un secondo, dopo aver notato come guardava suo padre in quella piccola fotografia che si era valsa un posto sopra la testiera del letto, gli è passato per la testa di domandargli se è contento in quel periodo, adesso che è con lui a Grimmauld Place, o se preferirebbe tornare indietro avendone la possibilità, per mezzo di qualche incantesimo o con una Giratempo rubata direttamente al Ministero, anche se questo significherebbe non conoscerlo e lasciarlo lì, da solo per l’ennesima volta, senza una famiglia.  
La paura però lo ferma prima di porre la domanda, preferisce non sapere, perché una piccola voce nella sua testa gli conferma che sì, Sirius tornerebbe indietro se questo significasse riavere James e Lily e il resto della sua vita felice.

“Sai, James amava questa stanza, per qualche strano motivo tutto suo,” riprende Sirius, come se il filo del discorso non fosse mai stato interrotto dal richiamo di Harry. “Diceva che mi somigliava, però i poster non c’erano ancora quando l’ha vista”, mormora con un mezzo sorriso. “Una fortuna, no?”  
“Anche Remus l’ha vista?”, domanda il ragazzo.  
“Remus?”, chiede Sirius sorpreso, “no no, Harry, mia madre non l’avrebbe mai fatto entrare in casa,” risponde l’uomo. “Ricordo che, durante la visita di tuo padre, ci mandò Regulus con mille scuse: se volevamo il tè, se faceva troppo caldo, se ci serviva qualcosa, se i dolcetti allo zenzero andavano bene o preferivamo le tartine, e via dicendo. Non si è mai fidata di nessuno.”  
“Tuo fratello?”  
“Sì, ci deve essere una sua foto lì, da qualche parte,” e si alza, dirigendosi verso la scrivania e spostando un mucchio di carte raggrinzite e ingiallite dal tempo. “Oh, eccola.”

Porge la foto ad Harry dopo averla guardata per un po’ con sulle labbra una strana piega quasi simile ad un sorriso.  
Il ragazzo osserva per qualche istante il giovane immortalato dallo scatto. Deve aver avuto quindici o sedici anni al tempo in cui è stata scattata quella fotografia; sorride timidamente in direzione di Sirius mentre non rivolge alcun cenno di saluto a lui.

“Ti manca?”, domanda allora Harry, all’improvviso.  
“A volte mi manca persino Filch,” risponde Sirius, e il ragazzo non sa dire per certo se stia scherzando o se voglia semplicemente celare i propri sentimenti con battute leggere e commenti severi, come aveva fatto appena un paio di giorni prima di fronte all’arazzo che riporta l’albero genealogico dei Black, quando aveva definito suo fratello uno stupido idiota; ma dietro la rabbia e la delusione nel suo tono di voce, Harry era riuscito a scorgere quella sottile striscia di amore che nemmeno tutto il rancore del mondo potrà mai annientare.

“Dai,” dice Sirius, “è quasi ora di cena, andiamo ad aiutare Molly prima che cerchi di avvelenarmi con lo stufato.” Afferra la foto dalle mani di Harry e l’appoggia con cura sulla scrivania, rivolgendole un ultimo sguardo e un mezzo sorriso, poi lo prende per le spalle facendolo voltare e lo conduce fuori dalla stanza, spingendolo in avanti in fretta, quasi a volersi lasciare dietro quei ricordi tristi.

*

La cucina è già affollata quando arrivano di sotto.  
Harry nota Remus seduto verso il fondo del tavolo insieme a Bill, impegnati in una conversazione fitta e a bassa voce; Sirius, con una pacca sulla schiena, lo lascia alla compagnia di Hermione e Ron, che gli hanno fatto segno di unirsi a loro, e si dirige verso l’amico e il più grande dei figli Weasley.  
Entrambi sorridono nel vederlo avvicinarsi.

La cena trascorre lenta, pregna di discorsi futili che a Harry non importano. Vorrebbe aver preso posto vicino a Sirius, come al solito, invece che schiacciato tra Ginny e Ron che bisticciano su quale squadra di Quidditch vincerà il campionato quell’anno. Normalmente, un discorso simile lo avrebbe interessato, ma il suo padrino è lì, che ride di qualcosa che Bill sta raccontando – e si rivolge direttamente a lui, non agli altri seduti vicino a loro – e, nel farlo, gli sfiora con finta noncuranza il braccio con il proprio.  
Una fitta di gelosia prende Harry alla bocca dello stomaco, ed è così forte, così incontrollabile la rabbia che sente salire dentro da non riuscire a gestirla. Con uno scatto che tutti i presenti notano, si alza e a passo svelto si dirige di sopra, salendo i gradini di corsa, a due a due, non degnando di un saluto nemmeno Tonks, arrivata in quel momento con una scatola piena di tortine alla zucca.  
Mentre procede verso l’alto sente la voce squillante della ragazza domandare cosa sia successo e la voce bassa di Sirius mormorare un “niente, ci penso io.”  
Si rifugia nella sua stanza, sbattendo la porta alle proprie spalle, nonostante sappia che il padrino sta salendo per raggiungerlo.  
Arriva pochi istanti dopo; entra senza bussare e richiude piano la porta dietro di sè, quasi senza fare rumore.

“Harry?”, lo chiama, sedendosi sul bordo del letto dove il ragazzo si è sdraiato con il viso sprofondato nel cuscino. C’è cautela nel suo tono di voce, gli appoggia una mano sulla schiena, in un gesto d’affetto, e tutta la rabbia che Harry ha dentro sembra svanire, scivolare via in un solo istante, come se penetrasse nel materasso e dal materasso nel pavimento fino a scomparire.  
Prima di voltarsi e mettersi a sedere, si asciuga le lacrime contro il guanciale, cercando di non dare a vedere di aver pianto, ma Sirius si accorge della manovra e ne sorride.  
“Cos’è successo?”, domanda scrutando negli occhi ancora lucidi dell’altro.  
“Nulla. Solo… nulla”, mormora, abbassando lo sguardo.

L’uomo gli accarezza il viso, poi sposta la propria mano sulla fronte, scostando la frangia che la ricopre e cela la cicatrice, e vi deposita sopra un bacio leggero, subito dopo ne posa un altro contro l’attaccatura dei capelli. Per un secondo, al ragazzo sembra che il mondo sia girato nel verso giusto e che non ci sia più Voldemort a desiderare la sua morte e nemmeno alcun tipo di male sull’intera faccia della terra. Ci sono solo loro e quei due piccoli baci sulla sua fronte.

“Stai meglio?”, domanda qualche attimo dopo, e Harry si limita ad un cenno d’assenso in risposta.  
“Sembri stanco, ti conviene metterti a letto, tra poco arriverà anche Ron. I tuoi amici erano davvero preoccupati”, lo dice sorridendo.  
“Sono sempre così, loro.”  
“È una bella cosa, ora non ti pare, ma un giorno lo capirai,” ribatte Sirius, interrompendo quel contatto e alzandosi. Gli passa il pigiama poggiato sulla sedia sita in un angolo della stanza e poi gli augura la buonanotte, abbandonando la camera dopo aver richiuso la porta alle proprie spalle.  
Il momento d’intimità che hanno condiviso risulta spazzato via, come se non fosse mai avvenuto, e Harry si scopre destabilizzato dall’allontanamento del padrino: sperava di trascorrere con lui più tempo. Improvvisamente, però, si sente assalito dalla stanchezza, come se tutti quei sentimenti lo avessero sopraffatto e al suo corpo non restasse nemmeno più un briciolo di forza. Senza altri pensieri si infila il pigiama e, prima che Ron lo raggiunga, è già da lungo tempo addormentato.

*

“Ieri sera mi hai spaventato a morte, amico”, esordisce Ron la mattina successiva, con gli occhi ancora annebbiati dal sonno, “eri tutto pallido e tremavi e credevo che avresti fatto… non lo so nemmeno io cosa.” Conclude, incerto.

Harry non ribatte nulla, si limita a prendere gli occhiali posati sul comodino e a levarsi il pigiama vestendosi in fretta.  
Ron lo segue senza dire una parola, rimanendo ad osservarlo di tanto in tanto nei suoi spostamenti, nelle espressioni del viso.

“Comunque… cos’è successo ieri sera?”, azzarda, poco prima che lascino la stanza dopo aver dato da mangiare a Hedwig e Pigwidgeon.  
“Niente”, risponde l’altro bruscamente, lanciandogli uno sguardo di traverso, e la curiosità sul volto di Ron si trasforma in delusione in una frazione di secondo.  
“Sirius ha detto qualcosa?”, chiede poi, incapace di trattenersi.  
“No, però aveva un’espressione strana”, risponde Ron, quasi scivolando sulla stoffa lisa che ricopre l’ultimo gradino della scalinata.

Si uniscono al resto del gruppo pochi secondi dopo, e Harry non ha più occasione di domandare all’amico altro su Sirius. Passano la giornata a pulire; Harry trova una lettera d’amore indirizzata a Narcissa in un cassetto del comò nella stanza degli ospiti. La firma è sbiadita e quasi del tutto illeggibile, ma potrebbe giurare che sia Rodolphus il nome scritto a piè di pagina, la “R” piena di svolazzi e riccioli.

*

Rimane nuovamente solo con Sirius due giorni dopo. In casa non c’è nessuno, Molly è uscita a fare compere e Ron ed Hermione hanno colto l’occasione per evadere un po’ da quella casa scura, decaduta, fatta di broccati dello stesso colore del sangue rappreso, i cui corridoi stretti sembrano chiudersi attorno alle persone e i cui muri sembrano bisbigliare nella notte, raccontare della vena di pazzia che è presente in ogni membro della famiglia Black.

Bill ha girellato attorno a Sirius per una decina di minuti prima di lasciare anche lui quel luogo, diretto al Ministero per conto dell’Ordine.  
Harry ha sentito Sirius ridere nell’ingresso e ha osservato l’ultimo scambio di battute tra i due dalla cima delle scale; ha visto il padrino sorridere scuotendo il capo quando l’altro ragazzo lo ha salutato ed è uscito richiudendosi la porta d’entrata alle spalle.

“Simpatico Bill, non è vero?”, domanda Harry, ancora fermo sul pianerottolo, con più astio nella voce di quanto intendesse metterne.  
Sirius lo guarda e il sorriso divertito e indulgente che gli aveva increspato le labbra svanisce. Rimane pensieroso per qualche istante e Harry può quasi vedere gli ingranaggi nella sua testa lavorare velocemente, mettendo insieme tutti i pezzi.  
“È per questo che l’altra sera sei corso di sopra?”, chiede poi, cautamente, ma sembra sapere già la risposta, il ragazzo può leggerglielo negli occhi. Se fino ad un istante prima era solo un sospetto, adesso la sua gelosia è palese, si è tramutata di colpo in un’entità concreta, certa quanto l’avvento del nuovo giorno l’indomani.  
“Sirius”, chiama Harry, quasi supplichevole, e la verità che sta per confessare spaventa l’uomo così tanto da metterlo sulla difensiva.  
“No, non dirlo, non osare”, sbotta, improvvisamente alterato, e muove verso la cucina a passi veloci. Harry lo segue, precipitandosi giù per la scala.  
“Sirius”, lo chiama nuovamente il ragazzo, ora spaventato quanto l’altro, le lacrime che gli bruciano nel fondo della gola.  
“Sei il figlio del mio migliore amico, sono il tuo padrino”, ribatte Sirius, sconvolto, girandosi verso di lui, “e sei un ragazzino. Sei solo un ragazzino, non sai niente di come vanno queste cose.”  
“Io… sei tutto ciò che ho”, mormora debolmente il ragazzo, e dal viso di Sirius sembra per un attimo scomparire la rabbia.  
“Harry, ascoltami, noi… è venuto fuori un casino, e tu sei confuso e queste cose, questo genere di cose, non sono adatte a ragazzi della tua età, sei troppo giovane, sei ancora un bambino.”  
“Adesso sono troppo giovane?!”, sbotta Harry indignato, “non lo ero fino all’altra sera, quando mi ha spiattellato tre quarti dei segreti dell’Ordine!”  
“È diverso. _Questo_ è diverso, tu non sai niente.”  
“Sirius-”  
“No! E non intendo continuare questa conversazione!” Gli sibila in faccia, coprendo la distanza tra loro in un attimo e afferrandolo per le spalle con tanta forza da fargli male. “Non sai neanche cosa stai chiedendo.” I suoi occhi, resi neri dalla scarsa luce nella cucina, sembrano insolitamente pericolosi. Harry si divincola dalla sua presa e corre di sopra, rifugiandosi in bagno.  
Il marmo freddo del pavimento contro la sua schiena sembra placare un po’ il dolore che sente dentro; resta ad ascoltare il battito del proprio cuore rallentare poco a poco, mentre le lacrime si asciugano.

*

Quella sera Sirius cena in camera sua, fingendo un malessere a cui nessuno crede.  
Remus lo trova sdraiato sul letto, il piatto ancora intonso sulla scrivania, scuote il capo e richiude la porta alle proprie spalle, accomodandosi sulla sedia vicino alla finestra.  
Prova a chiedergli cos’è successo, con delicatezza, ma Sirius si limita a richiudersi in quei suoi silenzi eterni, che mettono un muro tra lui e il resto del mondo.

“Devo aver sbagliato qualcosa, Remus,” gli dice poi, dopo diversi attimi di silenzio, in una concessione che è disposto a fare solo a lui quando l’amico stava già per lasciarlo nuovamente solo, “lungo la strada, nelle piccole cose, non lo so.”  
“È per Harry?”, domanda, e Sirius si limita ad un cenno d’assenso col capo, non sorpreso nello scoprire che Remus sia al corrente di tutto.  
“Gli passerà”, ribatte con dolcezza, cercando di confortarlo, “ci vuole solo un po’ di tempo.”

Poi abbandona la stanza, conscio di quanto poco possa fare.

*

I giorni seguenti Sirius non fa che evitarlo, lasciando la camera quando Harry vi entra o ammutolendosi in sua presenza; l’intera casa sembra riempirsi del suo malumore, dei suoi silenzi ingombranti quanto quelli delle stanze di Grimmauld Place, che paiono produrlo anche quando ci sono decine di persone che parlano tutte assieme, e della tristezza del ragazzo, del suo dolore, della sua malinconia.

“Si può sapere cosa diamine è successo?!”, sbotta Molly un pomeriggio in cui Sirius entra in cucina per recuperare una tazza di tè caldo.  
“A cosa ti riferisci?”, domanda l’uomo gelido, pronto a dirle di badare agli affari propri; e la donna sembra fiutare il pericolo, infatti tace con grande sorpresa dei suoi figli, seduti attorno al tavolo a consumare una fetta di torta fatta in casa.

In seguito a quell’episodio, Sirius decide di non lasciare più la sua stanza, se non di notte, aggirandosi per la casa come un fantasma, facendo scricchiolare le assi del pavimento, muovendosi nel suo buio nero.  
Una di quelle volte, Harry lo raggiunge al piano di sotto, dopo averlo sentito per un attimo soffermarsi di fronte alla porta della sua camera, per poi riprendere il cammino verso la cucina.

Lo trova seduto al tavolo, il fuoco accesso gli proietta ombre sul viso teso; quando lo nota entrare gli rivolge uno sguardo stanco.

“Harry”, mormora appena, distrutto da un peso troppo grande da sostenere.  
E quello che esce dalle labbra del ragazzo sembra annientare ogni sua possibile replica.

*

I rapporti rimangono freddi ancora per giorni, giorni fatti di fughe e rincorse, in cui Sirius non è mai del tutto solo o è lui a non esserlo.  
Hermione osserva quella strana danza preoccupata; Harry può sentire il suo sguardo indagatore puntato addosso ogni volta che il suo padrino è nei paraggi, ma lui la ignora, come ignora il resto del mondo.

È Ron però a infrangere il muro di indifferenza che si è creato attorno, in una delle sere in cui gli altri sono impegnati in una riunione dell’Ordine.

“Amico”, inizia, tentennante, “non per farmi i fatti tuoi, ma… cos’è successo con Sirius? Voglio dire, sembra che stiate giocando a nascondino.” Conclude Ron, sorprendendo Harry con un acume che non si sarebbe aspettato da lui.  
“Niente, una storia nostra”, si limita a rispondere, dissimulando alla meglio lo sconcerto e sommergendosi sotto le coperte, per poi voltarsi verso il muro, mandando così all’altro un chiaro segnale di chiudere la questione lì.

*

È Sirius a mettere fine al gioco.  
Una sera si avvicina, cogliendolo alla sprovvista e abbracciandolo da dietro, appoggiando il proprio capo su quello di Harry, in un gesto affettuoso che conduce il ragazzo alle lacrime in un attimo.  
“Non piangere”, bisbiglia Sirius contro i suoi capelli, e gli bacia la fronte una volta e poi una volta ancora, come aveva fatto la sera in cui lui era scappato di sopra in preda alla gelosia più selvaggia che avesse mai provato.  
Tra i singhiozzi, tutto ciò che Harry riesce ad articolare è un “solo te” che sa di disperazione e amore.

*

È iniziata così, semplicemente così, e adesso non sanno fare a meno l’uno dell’altro.

*

In principio Sirius è titubante, accoglie a disagio le dimostrazioni di affetto fisiche del ragazzo, sembra quasi preoccupato di fargli male solo sfiorandolo, e Harry può leggere il senso di colpa dipinto sul suo volto anche nel buio pesto delle ore notturne, che trascorrono insieme, nella stanza che era appartenuta al padrino da ragazzo, a volte semplicemente stesi a letto, abbracciati l’uno all’altro.  
È in una di quelle occasioni che lo nota osservare la foto di lui e suo padre insieme, ma nell’oscurità rischiarata solo dai pallidi raggi lunari non sa dire cosa ci sia nei suoi occhi, così si stringe di più a lui, affondando il viso nel suo petto.

Poi tutto si snoda, ad un certo punto, e Sirius torna se stesso, torna la persona che ride gettando il capo all’indietro nelle vecchie fotografie appese al muro.

E, per Harry, è la dannata felicità in una mare di infelicità.

*

“Harry.”  
 _Harry_ , dice, e deposita piccoli baci alla base del suo collo, percorrendo la linea della mascella fino all’angolo della bocca.  
“Baciami come si deve”, bisbiglia allora il ragazzo e Sirius, sorridendo, si fa più vicino e lo bacia; la sua lingua affonda nel burro della bocca dell’altro e i loro corpi entrano in contatto, aderendo per la loro intera lunghezza.  
Harry può sentire l’erezione di Sirius premere contro la propria coscia attraverso la stoffa pesante del pigiama, mentre il bacio si fa sempre più urgente e le loro mani iniziano a muoversi lentamente, esplorando i rispettivi corpi.

Ci sono dei momenti, in cui sono così vicini e può sentire il padrino rispondere alla sua presenza con vigore, che una strana euforia lo coglie e i freni che l’uomo riesce a mettere ad un certo punto, non importa quanto eccitato e trasportato sia, lo irritano, e cerca di spingere lo stato delle cose tra di loro un po’ più in là.  
Ma l’alba è sempre alle porte, pronta a separarli, a scegliere il momento della conclusione in cui Harry se ne deve andare, tornare nella stanza che divide con Ron e fingere, quando si sveglierà, di essere sempre stato lì, con lui.

L’addio è doloroso.  
Rivolge un ultimo sguardo al viso di Sirius e ricambia il suo sorriso, poi richiude la porta della stanza alle proprie spalle con un sospiro stanco. Fermo sulla soglia si sistema il pigiama, raddrizza le pieghe della stoffa azzurra, come a cancellare i segni di ciò che è appena successo, e poi si dirige verso la propria stanza, percorrendo il corridoio senza far rumore, non conscio della sottile figura di Ginny ferma sulle scale, immobile, ad assistere alla scena.

*

“Ha lasciato la sua stanza, di notte?”, domanda Hermione, sconvolta dalla notizia, le ultime tracce di sonno rintracciabili solo nei capelli più cespugliosi e gli occhi gonfi.

Ginny tira le tende, permettendo alla luce del mattino di entrare nella camera.

“Sì”, replica, tornando sotto le coperte scossa da brividi, “stanotte mi sono alzata per andare in bagno, e quando sono uscita l’ho visto chiudere la porta della stanza di Sirius, sistemarsi il pigiama e tornare nella sua.”

È la seconda volta che lo ripete a voce alta, ma nella sua testa ha rivisto la scena per tutto il tempo che ha separato il finire della notte dall’arrivo del mattino.  
Osserva Hermione, il suo viso preoccupato, e il pensiero che lei intuisse già qualcosa la colpisce.

“Cosa c’è?”, domanda, allora.  
“Non so…”, risponde la ragazza più grande, tentennando, incerta su cosa dire. “È tutto molto strano, intendo il potere che Sirius ha su Harry, basta nominarlo e il suo volto si rischiara. Magari è normale, sai… non avendo i genitori, Sirius è tutto ciò che gli rimane, che gli ricorda la sua famiglia.”

E non ha la forza di concludere la frase come vorrebbe, di dare sfogo ai suoi pensieri integralmente.  
Così salta giù dal letto, fingendo un sorriso e iniziando a vestirsi, incoraggiando Ginny a non preoccuparsi.  
L’altra ragazza, però, si riserva il diritto di non crederle.

*

Il ritorno ad Hogwarts coglie Harry impreparato, anche se una sorta di allegria lo prende alla bocca dello stomaco ogni volta che ci pensa, e combatte quella tristezza di fondo che scaturisce dall’idea di abbandonare Sirius in quella casa che respira malsana, immerso nei suoi umori neri e ricordi antichi.  
Vorrebbe dirgli che è distrutto dal doversene andare, ma che Hogwarts è casa, come la penombra cupa di Grimmauld Place non è in grado di essere, nemmeno con lui lì, che è sole e luna insieme, ma che possiede al contempo la stessa tetra oscurità della notte.

Si lasciano in una mattina dorata, la luce chiara scalda il colorito del viso di Sirius, che finge un sorriso e gli augura buon anno.

“Ti…”, inizia, ma non riesce a finire la frase.  
“Anche io”, replica però il ragazzo, e lo abbraccia un’ultima volta, aspirando il suo odore pulito e polveroso, che gli ricorda una giovinezza passata e gli anfratti bui del numero dodici di Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Il giorno dopo la morte di Sirius, la mente di Harry è piena di idee folli su come recuperarlo oltre il velo, riportarlo qui, con lui, per sempre – dove per sempre è un tempo ragionevolmente lungo, neanche troppo però.  
Vorrebbe dire a tutti che non era solo il suo padrino, che non si era aggrappato a lui unicamente perché non c’era nessun altro, che la natura del suo amore è stata totale e assoluta; ma si rende conto che non otterrebbe nulla, rovinerebbe soltanto il ricordo dell’uomo nelle menti di chi l’ha conosciuto.

E poi gli anni iniziano a passare, e la rabbia e il senso di colpa si assopiscono pian piano, ma il dolore no. Quello resta, rannicchiato nell’angolo più scuro del suo cuore, insieme alle bugie dette a Ginny e ai suoi due amici. Resta lì, a lasciarsi cullare dal battito del suo cuore.

*

Il viso di Harry sembra accartocciarsi su se stesso nelle occasioni in cui il nome di Sirius salta fuori nella conversazione: anche dopo vent’anni, il dolore della sua perdita pare senza fine.

Ginny lo nota, questa volta come ogni altra volta; osserva suo marito immobile, improvvisamente estraneo alla conversazione, come se fosse su un altro pianeta, distante anni luce con la mente e i polmoni e il resto degli organi e tessuti del suo corpo.

L’unica cosa che può fare, però, è stringere i pugni con rabbia sotto la tavola, maledicendo Ron per aver nominato l’uomo che dopo tutto quel tempo non accenna ad andarsene dal cuore di suo marito.  
Spesso, nelle interminabili ore passate sola a casa con il piccolo sonnacchioso James, troppo pensierosa per riuscire a lavorare, per concentrare la sua attenzione sugli ultimi giocatori di Quidditch reclutati dalla nazionale e scacciare così i propri problemi personali dalla testa, si è chiesta quanto profondo deve essere il sentimento che lega Harry al suo padrino, cosa hanno condiviso, se c’era dell’altro, aldilà dell’affetto che comunemente avrebbe dovuto legarli.  
Si domanda anche se, avendo a disposizione quelle informazioni, saprebbe gestire l’eventuale e inevitabile verità che ne potrebbe scaturire. Ne conclude, quasi sempre, cullando suo figlio che si agita nel principio del risveglio, che i fatti inerenti a quel periodo, accaduti tra Sirius Black e suo marito, sono fatti che non vuole immaginare né, tanto meno, sapere.

*

Ron e Hermione hanno invaso casa loro quel mattino presto, con a seguito entrambi i figli e più borse di quante servirebbero per quel giorno di permanenza, buttandoli giù del letto poco dopo l’alba.  
James, ancora in pigiama, sta svolazzando in giro per il salotto sulla scopa giocattolo che ha ricevuto in regalo da Bill a Natale, quasi urtando la piccola Rose nello sfrecciarle accanto in continuazione. Ginny guarda Harry in silenzio, nella speranza che si decida a farlo smettere, ma suo marito si limita a rivolgere dei sorrisi indulgenti, carichi di affetto e divertimento al figlio.  
Lei sospira e poi intima al bambino di fermarsi senza alcun risultato. Sospira di nuovo e torna a concentrare la propria attenzione su Hugo, che è la copia carbone di Ron quando era bambino, con appena qualche anno in meno di come lo ricorda lei, ma che, invece di sorridere e parlare sempre come faceva lui, non smette un attimo di piangere.  
Frigna attaccato alle gambe di Ron mentre lei cerca di farlo ridere con espressioni buffe e incantando un piccolo aeroplano di carta azzurra che l’attimo dopo vola per l’intera stanza; il bambino lo segue con lo sguardo, ma non basta a colmare la sua tristezza.  
Alla fine, esasperato, l’uomo lo prende in braccio e il piccolo Hugo affonda il viso contro la spalla del padre smettendo finalmente di piangere. Scuotendo la testa verso Ginny che ride nella camicia da notte rosa a fiori, si dirige nella cucina del piccolo cottage.

“Questo viaggio è una seccatura”, dice Hermione scostando dalla fronte una ciocca di capelli ricci e sistemando il vestitino tutto spiegazzato di Rose.  
“Oh, non ti preoccupare”, sorride Ginny, voltandosi verso l’amica, “non è un problema tenere i bambini.”

“Harry, non è che hai una piuma da qualche parte?”, chiama l’amico dall’altra stanza, rovistando rumorosamente nel cassetto della credenza.  
“Qua, Ronald, sullo scrittoio,” risponde Hermione spiccia, frugando in una delle borse in cerca dei pannolini di Rose. “Che li abbia dimenticati? Ah, no, eccoli.” Tira un sospiro di sollievo e poi si abbandona anche lei ad un sorriso.  
“Li terrei io se potessi”, mormora Ron rientrando nel salotto con Hugo sempre in braccio e dirigendosi verso lo scrittoio, “ma col negozio non riesco a star loro dietro, sono troppo piccoli e toccano ovunque in continuazione ed è pericoloso, potrebbero mandare giù qualsiasi cosa. Una volta ci ho portato Hugo e ho chiesto a George di prestargli attenzione mentre cercavo un prodotto per una cliente nel retro, ma lui si è distratto, ovviamente, e quando sono tornato Hugo era tutto viola, sembrava un acino di uva.”

Harry non riesce a reprimere una risata al racconto, nonostante sia Hermione che Ginny lo guardino male. Ron ridacchia pure mentre scarabocchia qualcosa su un foglio e poi lo rende animato donandolo a Hugo, che ride improvvisamente, il buon umore quasi completamente riacquistato.

“Dovrebbe stare tranquillo ora,” dice alzandosi. Nel farlo, però, l’occhio gli cade su una vecchia chiave poggiata sotto un mucchio di carte nel ripiano dello scrittoio.

“E questa di cos’è?”, domanda curioso, osservando da vicino l’oggetto leggermente arrugginito in alcuni punti.  
“Oh, è la chiave di Grimmauld Place,” risponde Harry colto alla sprovvista, e una leggera fitta di rabbia verso Ron per non essersi fatto gli affari suoi lo colpisce.  
“Credevo avessi venduto quel posto, Harry”, ribatte Hermione e sembra sinceramente stupita dal venire a conoscenza del contrario, “un paio di anni fa mi avevi detto che te ne stavi occupando e ho pensato che te ne volessi sbarazzare. Costerà una fortuna avere due case, con le tasse e la manutenzione, soprattutto con una di quelle dimensioni.”  
“No, non ho mai pensato di venderla, era per rinnovare le protezioni che ci andavo. Sai, potrebbe sempre tornare utile in futuro.” Ci sono rabbia, fastidio e al contempo disagio nel suo tono di voce, per la curiosità di Ron, per il suo saper sempre tirare fuori l’argomento sbagliato e non tacere mai, per dover giustificare le proprie scelte e per essersi sentito dire cosa fare con quello che gli appartiene, con la casa di Sirius che è tutto ciò che gli rimane di lui. La casa e quel che vi è all’interno, perché i ricordi a volte non bastano, non riescono a saziare il bisogno di averlo ancora lì, accanto a sè, mentre le stanze di quel luogo, anche a distanza di anni, conservano tuttora il suo odore, lo spettro della sua presenza e le lenzuola dove aveva dormito la notte prima di morire sono sempre lì, tese sul letto sfatto, come lo aveva lasciato.  
“Tipo nell’eventualità di un’altra guerra?”, domanda Ron, mezzo scherzoso e mezzo serio, ma Harry non risponde e quando l’amico sta per parlare nuovamente Hermione gli fa segno di abbandonare la questione e poi rivolge un’occhiata a Ginny, che improvvisamente ha perso il suo buon umore e la cui espressione è tesa, fredda.  
“Allora, noi andiamo”, dice Hermione un po’ a disagio.  
“Va bene, ci vediamo stasera”, ribatte Harry, fingendo una tranquillità che non ha.  
Ron fa vagare lo sguardo preoccupato da Ginny a Harry, poi deposita Hugo sul divano e lo bacia su una guancia. Il bambino sembra sul punto di rimettersi a piangere, ma Ron lo accarezza, gli dice che tornerà presto, che si divertirà coi suoi cugini, e il piccolo sembra credergli.  
Rose agita una manina grassoccia in direzione dei genitori e poi si assopisce sul divano, incurante del chiasso prodotto da James.

“Fai colazione prima di andare?”, domanda Ginny una volta rimasti soli, ma non c’è affetto nella sua voce, le sue parole sembrano tagliare l’aria. Harry si limita a scuotere il capo, ancora di cattivo umore, poi sale le scale che portano al piano superiore e si veste, lasciando la casa dieci minuti dopo per recarsi al lavoro.

*

Hermione torna nel tardo pomeriggio, meravigliata dall’essersi sbrigata più in fretta del previsto.  
C’è solo Ginny in casa, la donna sembra distesa rispetto a quel mattino e l’arrabbiatura è in parte svanita. Le offre una tazza di tè che l’amica accetta volentieri e poi le chiede com’è andata con i bambini, se le hanno dato da fare.  
Una mezz’ora circa dopo arriva anche Ron, e il viso di Hugo si rischiara, improvvisamente felice di vederlo.  
“Perché non restate a cena?”, domanda allora Ginny, “sono sicura che anche ad Harry farà piacere”, e i due non possono che accettare.

Harry rincasa tardi, alle otto passate, ed è sorpreso di trovarvi i suoi amici, ma la loro presenza alleggerisce parecchio l’atmosfera tra lui e Ginny, così è ben lieto di passare una serata con loro.  
Ridono e scherzano per buona parte del tempo, fino al dessert tutto scorre liscio come l’olio, poi alla radio passa una vecchia canzone, di quelle che Sirius amava.

“Dio, Harry, ma te la ricordi questa? Abbiamo passato un’estate intera a sentirla a Grimmauld Place”, sorride mentre lo dice, ascoltando le note di quella vecchia canzone Babbana. Ed Harry con lui, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, oltre la finestra, nell’oscurità della notte illuminata solo da qualche lampione.

Ginny, invece, si agita sulla sedia e il cattivo umore di qualche ora prima ricade su di lei in un colpo. Hermione sembra notare la sua espressione furente e le fa un cenno col capo, menzionando una torta che non si toglie dal frigorifero da sola.

“Hai ragione”, mormora allora l’altra donna riscuotendosi, togliendo il tovagliolo dal grembo e appoggiandolo a fianco del bicchiere vuoto.  
Si dirigono in cucina, richiudendo la porta alle loro spalle e mormorando un incantesimo di silenzio.

“Ginny”, inizia Hermione, cercando di calmare l’amica, mentre questa tira fuori la torta al limone e la appoggia sul tavolo.  
“No, non provarci. Lo hai visto? Hai visto?! È sempre così: appena si nomina quel dannato uomo te lo perdi, Harry, lui prende e sparisce, se ne va non so dove a caccia di ricordi, e una cappa di dolore e tristezza piomba nella stanza, e ci sono io a doverla sopportare, a dover competere col _suo_ glorioso ricordo. _Odio_ Sirius Black, credimi, in questi anni ho imparato ad odiarlo come credo di non aver mai odiato nessuno.”  
“Ginny, era… aveva solo lui”, ritenta Hermione, comprensiva.  
“Non è vero, è questo il punto, non è vero. Aveva tutti noi, e siamo tanti, Hermione, siamo tanti, non osare nemmeno negarlo. Aveva Remus, ma no, c’era solo Sirius per lui. È troppo facile usare la scusa dei genitori morti.” Sibila, ancora colma di rabbia, sedendosi su uno degli sgabelli della piccola cucina e, con quel gesto, tutta quella rabbia sembra defluire, lasciandola stanca, afflosciata su se stessa, con le mani in grembo e gli occhi colmi di lacrime.  
“Ti ricordi l’estate prima del quarto anno?”, chiede alzando il viso verso l’amica, “il mio quarto anno”, si corregge in seguito, nel vedere Hermione accigliarsi cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi, “quando l’ho beccato uscire dalla stanza di Sirius, dico. Te lo ricordi? Nel corso degli anni ci ho pensato, alle cose che possono essere successe là dentro.”  
“Oh, Ginny, no, no. Non crederai che…”, mormora Hermione, interrompendosi e arrossendo, a disagio, imbarazzata.  
“Sì, se non fosse che non si può nemmeno nominarlo in sua presenza senza che scoppi il finimondo, glielo chiederei, giusto per capire. Perché sai cosa? Non posso competere, non contro Sirius.”

La canzone arriva alle battute finali nel salotto e Ron che chiede dove sono sparite insieme al dolce interrompe quel momento di confessioni. Ginny si riscuote, allora, alzandosi e asciugandosi il principio di lacrime che le bagnava gli occhi.

“Sarà meglio andare”, dice, recuperando una nuova bottiglia di vino e quattro bicchieri con un colpo di bacchetta.  
Hermione la segue, preoccupata, portando con sé il dessert e chiedendosi quanto di fondato ci sia nei timori dell’altra.

*

Ci sono mattine che partono male, che iniziano col ricordo di Sirius dopo una notte trascorsa a sognarlo. I sogni sono sempre poco chiari, sbiaditi, il viso dell’uomo è opaco, come se fosse coperto da un velo; gli parla, ma Harry non riesce a capire cosa dice, la voce non giunge sino a lui.  
Si è chiesto spesso se questi sogni siano in realtà visioni, e se quella patina grigiastra sia il Velo e Sirius sia lì, appena dietro, ad attenderlo, ad aspettare ancora che lo tiri fuori dopo tutto quel tempo. Anche avanti negli anni non ha mai realmente abbandonato l’idea di riportarlo indietro, ha considerato spesso la possibilità di intrufolarsi nell’Ufficio Misteri per controllare che vi sia effettivamente, l’irrazionalità che combatte la ragione, che gli dice quanto sia assurdo quel pensiero. Poi il suo guardo si posa su uno dei suoi figli, su Ginny che apparecchia la tavola con il grembiule addosso e la familiarità di tutto questo, il bene che gli porta, lo fa desistere dall’agire.

In quelle mattine non riesce quasi a riconoscersi, il suo volto non è il suo volto, il riflesso sembra muoversi da sé, come se fosse quello di un estraneo che si sposta all’unisono con lui e, quando sorride, gli sembra il sorriso di suo padre quello che vede nello specchio.  
Forse sta solo impazzendo, poco a poco, senza rendersene conto realmente.  
Sono passati anni ma il dubbio che lui sia stato solo una pallida copia, il fantasma sbiadito di James per Sirius, lo ossessiona ancora, quasi quanto il ricordo stesso del padrino.

In quelle mattine si rade, lava il viso, infila gli occhiali come ogni giorno e scende al piano di sotto, bacia Ginny su una guancia e prende in braccio Lily, cercando di non pensare all’uomo che lo osserva dall’altro lato.

*

Il piccolo Albus gli corre incontro e si lancia verso di lui, Harry lo prende al volo e lo solleva, tenendoselo in braccio, anche se ormai è troppo grande per questo genere di cose, eppure capitano ancora molto spesso, soprattutto quando non c’è James nei paraggi.  
“Pa’?”, lo chiama il bimbo, attaccato al collo di suo padre.  
“Dimmi.”  
“E’ Domenica, perché devi andare al lavoro anche oggi?”, chiede, il visetto corrucciato.  
“Perché ho delle responsabilità e non posso dire di no, anche se preferirei passare la giornata a giocare insieme a te”, risponde, e gli fa il solletico. Il piccolo ride e si dimena, e Harry gli stampa un bacio sulla guancia e lo passa a Ginny.  
“Oooh, quanto pesi!”, dice lei, ridendo.

L’uomo prende le chiavi e il cappotto e si infila la bacchetta in una tasca dei jeans.

“Torno appena posso”, mormora, le dà un bacio e Disappare in uno schiocco.

Con Albus in braccio, la donna si dirige verso lo scrittoio e aprendolo nota la chiave di Grimmauld Place mancante. Poi inizia a canticchiare una canzone e sale le scale insieme al bambino, seguendo il richiamo del pianto di Lily e le risate di James.

*

Il corridoio d’ingresso di Grimmauld Place lo accoglie buio e silenzioso, ed Harry si sente addosso la sensazione che si ha nel tornare a casa dopo tanto tempo, ritrovando tutti gli oggetti cari e le abitudini abbandonate nel periodo che si è rimasti lontani.  
Col tempo ha iniziato ad amare visceralmente quel luogo e delle volte si domanda se l’essersi attaccato alle rimanenze materiali di Sirius non sia un modo per riuscire a gestire la sua mancanza.  
Ha provato a sbarazzarsene, ma solo l’idea di non aver più nulla che sia appartenuto all’altro gli risulta insopportabile.  
Così, di tanto in tanto, si ritaglia una mezza giornata e viene a far visita alla casa, come si può far visita ad un vecchio amico che vive a troppa distanza per vederlo frequentemente ma che è stato una parte importante della propria vita a tal punto da non avere la forza di chiudere il rapporto.  
Una volta è quasi riuscito a spiegarlo a Ginny, quello che sente, che non ha più a che fare col desiderio ma è puro amore, inesauribile, ed è talmente tanto che nemmeno il mondo intero riuscirebbe a contenerlo.  
Avrebbe potuto dirle che Sirius è stato tutto per lui, ma lei non avrebbe realmente capito una confessione simile, così ha lasciato perdere nel momento in cui si è reso conto di aver perso il filo del ragionamento e sua moglie è rimasta a guardarlo estraniata, come se lo avesse incontrato solo allora.

Sale le scale e apre la porta della stanza del padrino. Il consueto odore di polvere e i poster di donne in bikini appesi alle pareti lo investono della solita familiarità e un sorriso si forma sulle sue labbra. Scorge la foto di Regulus sulla scrivania e quella di James e di Sirius appesa sopra il letto. Ed è lì che si dirige, sdraiandovisi e appoggiando il viso sul cuscino. I due ragazzi gli sorridono dalla parete, lo salutano, ed Harry resta ad osservarli per un po’, poi chiude gli occhi, abbandonandosi al sonno.

Si risveglia ore più tardi, la sera è quasi calata e, scacciato via l’iniziale stordimento del sonno, si alza rapidamente ed esce dalla camera, gettando un ultimo sguardo ai mobili, agli striscioni Grifondoro che decorano la carta da parati, ai due ragazzi che continuano a ridacchiare tra di loro nel vecchio scatto, cercando di imprimere il tutto ancora più a fondo nella memoria prima di chiudere la porta.  
Scende le scale senza prestare troppa attenzione a non fare rumore, così, passando davanti al ritratto di Walburga Black, risveglia la donna che resta ad osservarlo per qualche secondo.  
Harry si aspetta di sentire le sue grida da un momento all’altro. È già pronto ad afferrare la bacchetta e a tirare le tende che incorniciano il ritratto, ma i soliti strilli che ricorda tanto bene non arrivano, sorprendendolo, come se ormai, dopo tutto quel tempo, lei lo considerasse finalmente parte della casa o delle famiglia, e lo avesse accettato come una presenza fissa, un ornamento dell’edificio stesso.  
Resta a guardare il suo viso quieto, gli occhi neri che lo fissano e poi, abbozzando un sorriso, esce nella luce azzurrina del crepuscolo.


End file.
